The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as LCD TVs, mobile phones, PDAs, digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens. Most of LCDs on the market are backlight type LCDs, comprising a Backlight module and a liquid crystal panel combined with the Backlight module.
In the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), a BM (Black Matrix) is manufactured on the substrate in general, which is employed for diving the adjacent color resists for shielding the gaps among the color resists to prevent the light leakage or color mixture, and the technology of manufacturing the black matrix on the TFT array substrate is named BOA (BM On Array, the black matrix is attached on the array substrate), and BOA can solve the issue that the light resist areas are mismatched due to the mis-alignment of the upper, lower substrates.
Meanwhile, COA (Color Filter On Array, the color resist layer is attached on the array substrate) is proposed for promoting the display quality of the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display).
As shown in FIG. 1, as the BOA and COA technologies are applied to the array substrate 100, the black matrix 200 and the color resist layer 300 are formed at the same layer for utilizing the spray coating technology. The color resist layer 300 will suffer the high temperature PVD (Physical vapor deposition) and CVD (Chemical vapor deposition) processes in the TFT manufacture process, which can seriously influence the performance of the color resist layer 300, and besides, the high temperature process will make the volatilization of the color resist layer 300 to generate gas and the gas becomes the source of the bubbles. The production yield is descended.